My 2IC has a higher rank than me!
by sproxy23
Summary: Future and AU fic. Jacob and Janet are still alive. Don’t want to spoil it for you so no more summary.
1. Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking up

Year: 2015  
Date: 25th December  
Time: 20:34 GMT or 13:34 MTZ (Cheyenne)

Jack POV

I woke up with a head ache the size of Antarctica. I didn't know why I chose that simile but it was the first on my list. I opened my eyes and heard a voice. It was Sam.

"Merry Christmas Jack." She spoke as she stood up to leave the room. I blinked again. I had to say something before she left. I managed to say,

"Merry Christmas Sam," I whispered the words but they caught her attention.

"Jack?" Sam started back towards my bed. I could see her properly now. She looked different. The word that came to mind was: older. I tried to sit up but failed so I just said,

"Sam? Is that you?" Sam's confused and concerned face changed to one of happiness and glee. She ran back to the door of the room which I realised was one of those damned infirmary rooms in the SGC, and shouted out,

"JANET! JANET! HE'S AWAKE! JANET!" The shouting over she came back to my bed to check on me. She peered at me with a smile like a Cheshire cat as a certain red headed doctor came into the room and spoke in a sad voice,

"Sam, sorry if I don't believe you but you've said it too often to believe."

"But this time he spoke to me," Sam turned to me and asked, "Tell her Jack, talk to her like you talked to me." I was about to speak but Janet cut across me.

"Sam, honey, you have to face the facts. He might never wake up."

"Janet, will you stop doubting Sam and tell me what's going on here?" I finally said, getting a word in edge ways. Janet's face turned from sorrow to one of surprise. I don't think she quite believed what she was hearing.

"J…J…Jack??" she asked, her voice hoarse and as quiet as mine had been.

"It's me. Can I ask why everyone seems to be on first name terms with me? I thought I was the one with the highest rank. Well at least between us three." Sam and Janet just stared at me as if I had just said Macbeth in a theatre. Sam was the first to break out of her reverie.

"Jack, we're on first name terms because…" she paused for what seemed like an eternity, "because we have higher ranks than you. Well I do but Janet has the same as you." Now it was my turn to hear Macbeth in the theatre. Sam had a higher rank than me! Yeah right, and pigs flew. Then I realised that pigs could fly on one of the planets we had been to so I change the statement to – and pigs flew _on Earth_. Sam brought me out of my own reverie.

"I'm a Brigadier General and Janet's a Colonel. I out rank you since you haven't had any promotions like I have, Colonel." Sam stressed the rank to emphasise her authority but I didn't buy it. So I voiced my thoughts.

"Carter, Sam. You can't be a general. It takes years and I don't think I have been asleep for that long." I saw Sam give a look at Janet. Janet nodded and replied,

"I know this is going to be hard to believe but everything we have told you is true."

"We wouldn't lie to you, Jack. You know we wouldn't." Sam seems desperate to make me understand but how could I? Carter, my beautiful second in command, was now my commanding officer. It was impossible. Or was it?

"How… how is this possible?" my voice croaked out the words. I didn't want to believe it and I still don't know why.

"You've been…been…" but Sam just burst into tears and ran out of the little room. I didn't understand it. Had I said something or done something to upset her? At that point she came back and whispered something to Janet before disappearing again. Janet sat down in the chair that was next to my bed. She spoke to me in a calm voice but it seemed like she was also holding back her tears.

"Jack, I'm going to try to explain. About Sam, the promotions, everything. But I don't want interruptions, ok?" I nodded and she continued, "Sam is upset but I wouldn't worry. She's still in slight shocks that you have actually woken up." I was about to speak but she inclined her head and I realised that I said that I wouldn't interrupt. She continued. "Sam was trying to say that you have been…" here Janet paused also but only for a moment before saying, "You've been in coma." Again she paused, to give my time to digest the information.

Once I realised that I was looking down, I looked up and into her eyes. I remembered Daniel saying that she had the eyes of an angel, but I had disagreed. That statement was reserved for Sam, at least in my eyes.

I suddenly felt tired. Janet's voice interrupted my thoughts and I heard one more sentence before letting sleep take a hold of me. As soon as those words were processed in my brain, everything fell into place. The promotions especially. Sleep grasped me as I heard Janet speak,

"You've been in a coma, for 10 years."


	2. Thomas

Chapter 2: Thomas

Sam POV

I came back into the infirmary about an hour later. Janet came over and told me he was resting, sleeping. At least it wasn't that damn coma. I took the time to phone other people and tell them about the news. I phone Daniel first because I knew that he would be around everyone else she wanted to tell and he's normally the one with his cell phone on.

"This is great Sam, he awake. I can't believe it; I'm going to come over now. No, I shouldn't. You said he was sleeping. But I want to see him. I bet he wants to see me. Oh but he probably wants you there more than me but then again…" Daniel was rambling with excitement which I could understand but I had had enough

"Daniel!" I interrupted, "Listen, I don't want you to come over until he has met Thomas ok?" Daniel had calmed down enough and now he was concerned,

"Are you sure he should meet Thomas straight away, I mean, he's just woke up. He's probably had enough shock knowing that you are a general. I don't think he wants this dumped on him as well!" Daniel had a point but I wasn't going to give up.

"He needs to know! Plus Tom's been wants to met Jack since I told him about him. I think it's only fair that they meet each sooner rather than later."

"I understand that but, please, ask both of them if they are sure they want to meet each other first. Please."

"OK Daniel. You win. See you later."

"Bye Sam." The line went dead.

I decided to go ask Thomas first as I thought Jack would probably still be asleep. I transported to the house where I saw him playing with Cassie. Even though she was in her thirties she always had babysitting duties because she was the youngest. Good job she didn't mind! His new presents were scattered around the floor along with all the wrapping paper. Cassie was frantically trying to pick it all up but stopped when she saw me.

"Thomas, look who's here." I heard her say as I came fully into the room. I saw Tom's head rise from his present, a toy zat, and look at me. As soon as he realised it was me, he squealed,

"Mum! You're home. Look what Cassie got me!" He held up the toy zat he was holding and fired it at me. Looking disappointed that it didn't work he fired again. Realising it didn't work he asked,

"Mum, why doesn't it work?"

"Thomas Carter, Do you really think that I would allow a working weapon to fall into your possession?"

"Mum, you sound like Teal'c!"

"Sorry, must be spending too much time with him." I bent down and Thomas dropped his present and ran into my arms. I gave him a hug before standing up. I walked over and sat down the sofa. Cassie spoke as I did it,

"Sam, I gotta go. See you tomorrow Thomas."

"Bye Cassie" and Cassie was gone before I could do anything about it. I decided that this would be the best time to inform Thomas of Jack's state.

"Thomas, come here. I have something to tell you. It's about you're dad.

TBC


	3. Like Father Like Son

Chapter 3: Like Father. Like Son.

Thomas POV

As Cassie left, Mum looked at me and said,

"Thomas, come here. I have something to tell you. It's about your dad" This confused me but I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"What about him?" I asked, hoping she would pick up the confusion in my voice. She normally did. She was silent for a few minutes. Maybe she was thinking about how to phrase the question. My name brought me out of my pondering.

"Thomas," Mum said softly, "Do you know what you dad's name was?" It seemed like an obvious question so I answered it with conviction.

"Of course I do. He was called Pete. Right?" I saw a tear fall out of one of her eyes. What did this mean?

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" she stopped as her lips quivered. It steadied after a moment and she started speaking again. "I lied to you. Pete wasn't your dad." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Not my dad?" I replied, confused. "Then who was?" She didn't speak for a minute but I didn't mind as my mind was racing with possibilities. Daniel. Cameron. Teal'c? The only possibility which didn't cross my mind was the truth.

"Your dad's name…" Mum's voice cut through but I didn't get to hear the name. I didn't care yet.

"I want to see him." I saw Mum's face turn to one of confusion.

"Didn't you hear his name?"

"No. Sorry." She smiled at me and embraced me in a hug before telling me again the name of my father.

"Do you remember Jack? The guy who was in a coma.

"Sure." Then a thought struck me. He was my dad! "Is he my dad?" I asked Mum the question that was burning inside me. She waited a minute before giving me the answer I was looking for.

"Yes. Jack is your father." Another tear fell down her face but before I could say anything she had spoken again and answered my unspoken question. "The reason I am telling you this now is because Jack woke up this morning."

Again, my ears didn't seem to understand what I was being told. My brain tried to process what Mum had said. Pete was not my dad. Jack was. And Jack had woken up today.

I jumped up startling her repeating the statement I had said earlier.

"I want to see him."

"I know you do but you can't. Not right now anyway. Jack needs his rest and so do you. I promise you can see him tomorrow."

I stood there, arms folded and spoke again with force.

"I'm going to bed until I see my Dad!" But Mum just laughed and grabbed me.

"Sorry mister. You are going to bed. It's already 2100 hours." I realised that I would never get free of my Mum so I gave in and waited for the dawn to come when I would finally meet my Dad.


	4. The Story of his Heart

Chapter 4: The Story of his Heart

Jack POV

I woke again to the sound of Sam's voice but this time she wasn't speaking to me. I heard the sound of a boy and judging by his stroppy nature he was either very young or nearly 20. I was wrong on both counts. I opened my eyes and saw the face of the women I loved contorted in anger. She was scolding the boy who I could see only looked about 8 or 9.

"Thomas, what have I told you about being here! He doesn't even know that you exist. So please stop with all the dad stuff until I introduce you to him." Dad stuff?! When Sam realised I was awake, I smiled at her but she just blushed. I sat up feeling a lot better than yesterday. Before she could even say a word I had asked her about the boy.

"Who's the kid?" She looked slightly uncomfortable and wondered if I should have let her introduce him to me in her own time. But what is done is done; I had to live with it. Sam took a deep breath before speaking.

"The 'kid'," she referred to him the way I had but did it a more distained voice than I had, "is my son. His name is Thomas." She beckoned him closer. He didn't move. I was stunned. Sam had a son! My heart seemed to break in two as I realised that she must have a boyfriend, fiancé or even (and most likely) a husband who this kid belonged to. I looked down and saw a ring on her finger. It was the left hand which was the right hand. My doubts were confirmed. My heart disintegrated at the thought of Sam belonging to someone else. I refused to look at the boy. He reminded me of my failure of having Sam all to myself.

"Jack? Why won't you look at him?" Sam's voice was concerned but it was like crocodile tears to me. I realised that my face was wet with tears at the same time as Sam did. "Jack? Why are you crying?" I couldn't answer her, I wouldn't. I was ashamed at how I feeling but I couldn't help it. I wanted her and she went off with some other bloke. It hurt and I couldn't tell. Especially now, as she was his CO. after a few minutes of silence, she walked around the bed and looked me in the eye. I couldn't turn away without looking at her kid so I closed my eyes and they were snapped opened as I felt her lips on mine. I swallowed as she pulled away and the powder which was my heart seemed more solid. We hadn't used tongues but it still felt like heaven. I looked back over as Thomas and then down again. This time I spoke.

"Sorry," was all I could mumble into my sheets. I could feel Sam's smile against my cheek and looked up into her sapphire blue eyes. I could have got lost in the eyes but she pulled away to shout at her son again.

"Thomas, don't touch that!" Thomas blushed and mumbled,

"Sorry Mum." It sounded so weird to hear someone calling Sam 'Mum'. Sam moved over to him and introduced us properly.

"Thomas, this is Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is Thomas Carter, your son." I almost gagged at her words. Thomas didn't seem too shocked, he obviously already knew. I saw Sam's face and I knew she wanted me to say something, to react to her news, but I couldn't. I was speechless. I had a son! Sam had had my son! Tears fell from my eyes again. But this time they were tears of happiness. Sam turned to go and take my son (it felt so good to say that again) away from me but I unstuck my tongue,

"Sam! Please don't go. We need to talk." Sam turned and spoke, her voice tearful with sorrow.

"You don't want a son, do you Jack? You cried because you're sorry and that I will have to raise him on my own again. Well fine, but never call me Sam again." I couldn't believe what I was hearing also I decided to tell her the truth before he disappeared forever.

"Sam" I stressed her name knowing she would listen, "These are tears if happiness and joy, knowing that the women I love had had my son and given me another chance at being father." I wanted to ask about the ring but knew there would plenty of time later. She turned around and faced me with disbelief as well as relief etched all over her face.

"Really, you mean it?" I nodded and Thomas jumped onto the bed and into my arms shouting,

"DAD!!!" And as I heard this one word my heart became whole again and I hoped it would stay that way forever.


End file.
